Total Drama Survival Age(SYOC)
by The Nova Writer
Summary: After the success of Ridonculous Race a new series is put underway. Combining core aspects of The Ridonculous Race and Total Drama Pahkitew Island 24 contestants are put onto Arid Island and forced to survive. 3 teams are founded, one led by Topher, another led by Blainley and another by Don for a chance at 5 Million Dollars. (SYOC. No Spots Open)
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Survival Age:

 _Hey guys. This is just a short introduction to reveal my new idea! After failing to really continue my last Total Drama SYOC story I took a HUGE break from writing fanfictions. But, I started getting the urge again, because I really wanted to see how this idea could play out. Looking for 23 OC's. One of the participants will be my own character. The only reason they are in is because the character I'm putting in is NECESSARY to the overall format of the show. Send all of your OC's in the DM's and make sure to comment your support on the idea.  
_

* * *

 **Summary:** After the success of Ridonculous Race a new series is put underway. Combining core aspects of The Ridonculous Race and Total Drama Pahkitew Island 24 contestants are put onto Arid Island and forced to survive. 3 teams are founded, one led by Topher, another led by Blainley and another by Don. These 3 former/wannabee/current host are all being given a chance to win and host Season 9 of Total Drama. The biggest change in this season is that there IS NO MERGE! The 5 Million Dollar prize will be split between the final members of the winning team.

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality Preference:

Stereotype:

Nickname:

Age(16-18):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship Status:

Biggest Fear:

Stereotype:

Personality(Go as in depth as you want):

Boyfriend/Girlfriend(Only if they have one):

Attraction(There 'Type'):

Description of his/her Look(Including his/her Race):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimming Clothes:

Pajamas:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Biography(Any details that you don't want others to see PM me. For Example if this characters homeless and you want it to be a surprise):

Starting Strategy: 


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Survival Age Incomplete Cast List:

 _I just wanna say thank you. Thank you to everyone who submitted such wonderful and detailed OC's early on. The cast I have now is incredibly fascinating, and I have a TON of plans for the series already! This is meant to show everyone how many have already been accepted. The spots quickly filled up with many complex or at the very least comically interesting characters. Thats what I'm looking for. Any Homosexual or Bisexual characters would also be appreciated since the majority are Heterosecual(or straight). There are two slots open for the male characters and four slots open for the female characters. So if you're interested in submitting an OC(and don't already have an OC that is on the cast list) please either comment your OC or PM it to me. Thanks for the support so far!_

*Name: (Gender/Age/Sexuality/Stereotype/Submitter)*

* * *

 **Guys:**

 _Devon Diamond: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Badass Bounty Hunter/TheNovaWriter)_

 _Zane Duke Kyles: (Male/17/Bisexual/The Street Magician/JackHammerMan)_

 _Akashi Kenjutsushi: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Quite Swordsman/xXRocketShark216Xx)_

 _Jerry Trinton: (Male/17/Heterosexual/That Very Weird Kid/CrissCrossover)_

 _Duc LeSnifit: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The French Graffiti Artist/TheManOfEverChangingNames)_

 _Conor Fox: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Duelist/MaxGentlemen1)_

 _Daniel Hinson: (Male/17/Heterosexual/The Loner?/I am a fish)_

 _Damian Toombs: (Male/17/Heterosexual/The Emo/TheRam94)_

 _Gabe: (Male/16/Heterosexual/The Easy-Goer/Gabox15)_

 _Griff Jackson: (Male/16/Heterosexual/The Overjoyful Actor/Totaldramafan04)_

 _OPEN SLOT:_

 _OPEN SLOT:  
_

* * *

 **Girls:**

 **** _Sadye Holmes: (Female/17/Heterosexual/Sporty Tomboy/TheProtectorOfHim)_

 _Dalphyna Ferreli: (Female/16/Heterosexual/Narcissistic Broadcaster/MissRavenclaw11)_

 _Lindsay Meeks: (Female/17/Heterosexual/The Dangerous Angel/CodyOnTheBounce T.V)_

 _Taylor Welco: (Female/17Heterosexual/Band Geek/KennysKitten)_

 _Saya Blackstone: (Female/18/Bisexual/The School Boss/Aleister Bloodrive VII)_

 _Mackenzie Campbell: (Female/17/Heterosexual/The Analytic Socialite/shianen)_

 _Valerie Olivia Lovelock: (Female/16/Heterosexual/The Seductive Aristocrat/xBloodLegendx)_

 _Rebecca Fisk: (Female/18/Bisexual/Flirty Photographer/Phantomwriter)_

 _OPEN SLOT:_

 **** _OPEN SLOT:_

 _OPEN SLOT:_

 _OPEN SLOT:  
_

* * *

 **Go back to the first chapter to get the OC form if you want to submit one. Also, there is a type in that chapter where I list Stereotype twice, ignore that. It was a mistake on my part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Survival Age Complete Cast List:**

 _Well. That went FAR better than I ever believed it could. It may come to a surprise but just today I got the necessary applicants to make a full cast list. Heck, I got far more that I expected. Because of this I decided that I had more than enough interesting characters to create a thought provoking Aftermath show. I always like the idea of the aftermath show since it gave the people who lost an opportunity at screen time and becoming even more popular characters. So the aftermath show is going to be a thing. It will happen after every 4 eliminations so I hope you guys are ready for that. Anyway, this is final cast list. No more applications will be accepted. I hope you all understand and like the wonderful chaarcters that everyone submitted._

 _*Name: (Gender/Age/Sexuality/Stereotype/Submitter)*_

* * *

 **Boys:**

 _Devon Diamond: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Badass Bounty Hunter/TheNovaWriter)_

 _Zane Duke Kyles: (Male/17/Bisexual/The Street Magician/JackHammerMan)_

 _Akashi Kenjutsushi: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Quite Swordsman/xXRocketShark216Xx)_

 _Jerry Trinton: (Male/17/Heterosexual/That Very Weird Kid/CrissCrossover)_

 _Duc LeSnifit: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The French Graffiti Artist/TheManOfEverChangingNames)_

 _Conor Fox: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Duelist/MaxGentlemen1)_

 _Daniel Hinson: (Male/17/Heterosexual/The Loner/I am a fish)_

 _Damian Toombs: (Male/17/Heterosexual/The Emo/TheRam94)_

 _Gabe: (Male/16/Heterosexual/The Easy-Goer/Gabox15)_

 _Griff Jackson: (Male/16/Heterosexual/The Overjoyful Actor/Totaldramafan04)_

 _Will Roberts: (Male/17/Heterosexual/The 'Normal' Rich Movie Star/GirlPower54)_

 _Eli Parks: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Gentle Giant/Skyn1nja123)_

* * *

 **Girls:**

 **** _Sadye Holmes: (Female/17/Heterosexual/Sporty Tomboy/TheProtectorOfHim)_

 _Dalphyna Ferreli: (Female/16/Heterosexual/Narcissistic Broadcaster/MissRavenclaw11)_

 _Lindsay Meeks: (Female/17/Heterosexual/The Dangerous Angel/CodyOnTheBounce T.V)_

 _Taylor Welco: (Female/17Heterosexual/Band Geek/KennysKitten)_

 _Saya Blackstone: (Female/18/Bisexual/The School Boss/Aleister Bloodrive VII)_

 _Mackenzie Campbell: (Female/17/Heterosexual/The Analytic Socialite/shianen)_

 _Valerie Olivia Lovelock: (Female/16/Heterosexual/The Seductive Aristocrat/xBloodLegendx)_

 _Rebecca Fisk: (Female/18/Bisexual/Flirty Photographer/Phantomwriter)_

 _Sereina Vash: (Female/16/Bisexual/The Theater Kid/POMForever)_

 **** _Brittany Drake: (Female/16/Heterosexual/The Girl With a Dark Secret/Liz The Sweet Writer)_

 _Megaan White: (Female/18/Heterosexual/The Ex-Popular White Chick/AJtheQueen)_

 _June Farris : (Female/17/Homosexual/Magical Girl Otaku/MidnightWolf45)_

* * *

 **Aftermath Host:**

 _Barry Connor: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The So Called Best/MrAwesome1999)_

 _Darry Chance: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Rich Oddball/MrAwesome1999)_

 _Kari Eue: (Female/17/None/The Creepy Doll Collector/Spiderpig2398)_

* * *

 **Aftermath Interns:**

 _Michael Solomon: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Exorcist/MaxGentlemen1)_

Mitchell Fragman: (Male/18/Heterosexual/The Professional Gamer/PRAKNASTY)

Christina Vermeer or Muscles: (Female/18/Heterosexual/Brawn/GwendolynD)

Ginger Jabari: (Female/17/Bisexual/Competitive Circus Girl/GwendolynD)

* * *

 **I hope to get the first chapter up very soon. Maybe by the end of the weekend. I've already gotten started on it and I really wanna bring this great cast to life. Comment your thoughts on who your favorite cast member is just based off the stereotypes. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4-Arid Island Part 1

Total Drama Survival Age Chapter 1: Arid Island Part 1

 _Here we go. The first chapter of this new Total Drama series of mine. I'd like to thank everyone for the increasingly loud support. It's clear that you guys wanna see this idea and I'm more than happy to give it to you. However, when reading this you should keep in mind that each of the contestants are unaware of the big details of the series other than the 5 Million Dollar prize. I also made slight interpretations for all the different characters that may or may not be actually true. If you think I am misinterpreting your character than PLEASE let me know. Also, this chapter will be split into 3 parts while most challenges will be around 2._

* * *

The camera flicks on displaying a sinister smile on the probably plastic face of one good looking host in Chris Mclean. Chris gives a wink to the camera before starting his intro. "Hello to all Total Drama fans! And welcome to Arid Island!" Chris gestures behind him, as to which the camera focuses more on the background. Chris stood on a port, behind appeared to be a slightly drab island. There appeared to be some large trees harboring most of the space on it, but other than that there was nothing of note. "Now, I know that the island is a bit...bland. But, let me assure you when I say that the challenges we have setup are not. And now that the focus isn't being put on the island we have more time to get to the really important stars on this show, ME!"

Chris smirks smugly at his own comment before giving a soft chuckle. "Before any keyboard warriors begin to message me on Witter about how I'm being a narcissistic, I would like to say from the bottom of my heart, that I'm not in any miniscule way sorry." He then blew a raspberry at the screen. "Anyway let's get to the less important members of the cast, the contestants." He walks to the edge of the port. "Now, for all those that watched Pahkitew Island, no, we unfortunately won't be having the contestants all arrive out of an airplane. For a couple of reasons. One, I never do the same thing twice, since I am completely original and great at literally everything." Faint snickers are heard off camera and Chris whips his head a few inches to the right, presumably to glare at an intern. "Shut up Jonathan and get back to work!" Grumbling can be heard off screen before Chris regains his composure and flashes a quick smile at the camera. "Anyway, the second reason that they aren't arriving by plane is to avoid a startlingly amount of lawsuits that came up during the last season. You'd think parents would be cool with us dropping a bunch of teenagers out of a plane at 10,000 feet."

Chris shrugs at this as if this type of stuff is completely normal. "Ah well, everyone's a critic. Anyway, if we can't drop them out of a plane then what's the point? Soooooo I figured out a better way to introduce everyone." A high pitched scream can be heard in the background, slowly becoming louder and louder. The camera swivels over to a contestant flying in midair. She's caucasian and appears to be 5'3 tall. Her shoulder length black hair is curled at the very tip and she is outfitted in a neon green crop top on a basic white tank top. She wears simple black skinny jeans and dark green sneakers. While the contestant would usually appear naturally pretty, her first moment on camera involves her mouth so wide open that it seems larger than her actual face with her screaming her lungs out. She rapidly drops faster and faster till she faceplants into the water. A loud clapping noise is heard on camera to which Chris winces. The host couldn't help it and began to laugh heavily. A stray tear began to well in his eyes before the first contestant peeked out of the surface, coughing up any water that got lodged in her throat. Her front was a bright pink which caused Chris to laugh even harder.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You just can't write this stuff." Chris wiped the tear from his eye and tried to compose himself. The now pink contestant dragged herself onto the port, gasping for air and dripping wet before giving a stink eye towards the very amused Chris Mclean. Chris gives a second wink towards the camera. "Up first is the Narcissistic Broadcaster, Dalphyna Ferreli!" Said narcissist stood on wobbly legs and snarled at the host.

"Are you insane?!" Chris opened his mouth before closing it. He tapped his chin, apparently in deep thought before replying to Dalphyna.

"My lawyer's have specifically asked me not to answer that question. Anyway, how are you enjoying your stay as a contestant so far?" Dalphyna's emerald eyes(1) twitched in fury.

"My stay? MY STAY?! YOUR DISGUSTING, PREPUBESCENT INTERNS STOLE MY POSSESSIONS, DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY BED AT 9:00 IN THE MORNING AND LAUNCHED ME OUT OF A CANNON! Now look at me! I didn't even have the time to put on my makeup for the camera. All my adoring fans out there are going to freak when they see that I AM PINK!" Chris nods as Dalphyna ranted about everything inhuman with the current situation.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Right. Just two questions though. How many fans do you have? And on a scale of 1-10 how much do I care right now?" Before Dalphyna can even bring up a response Chris cuts her off. "The answer to both is zero. Now shut up and wallow in pity as I give the fans more of what they want, me torturing teenagers!" With this Chris turns to the camera as Dalphyna sits on the very edge, fuming.

"As you just heard from our first contestant, we've decided to launch the contestants here by cannon. Because no one sued us when we did it on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. And they can't because it's in their contracts. Ha! Anyway, we were going to do a live shot of the first cannon shot but my interns apparently decided to launch Dalphyna here before I gave the signal." Chris pulls out a walkie talkie at this moment and begins to speak into it. "Hey! Intern not named Jonathan! What's going on over there?" Low, indistinguishable voices came out of the walkie talkie. "Uh huh. Alright. Oh. Huh. You're lucky that this made for some great TV, but I get why you did it. Keep up the free work. Oh, and send in the next contestant, this time with the safety equipment."

Chris clicks off the walkie talkie before addressing the audience. "Well, it seems that my interns got fed up with Dalphyna's constant...complaining and decided to launch her without giving her even a helmet." The host of the most must see show simply shrugged in response. "No skin off my back." A second set of screams can be faintly heard on camera. Chris' maniacal smile instantly appeared on his face as the camera swings up to find another contestant in the air. A lean teen with olive white skin came into view. He was 5'7 with round baby blue eyes, small ears, a tight chin and a button nose. He wore a long, white, buttoned up up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. On top that was a black, buttoned up vest. His outfit was finished with a set of blue skinny jeans and black dress shoes. In his hands appeared to be a black fedora with an ace playing card on the side. On top of his head was a Chris Mclean branded helmet, along which Chris Mclean branded shoulder pads. Instead of crashing into the water it appears that the cannon overshot as he crashed into a tree a few feet away. His scream was cut short with the sound of a loud thud before he fell flat to the ground. Chris walked over to the downed figure with a smile on his face.

"Say hello to our second contestant here on Total Drama Survival Age, The Street Magician, Zane Duke Kyles." The dazed magician took little note of Chris' introduction, opting to stagger to his feet. He swiftly removed the helmet and the shoulder pads before putting on his slightly ruffled hat.

"Well. That, was interesting to say the least." Zane blinked at Chris, apparently still in shock. The host chuckled at this contestants reaction. Zane however shook himself out of it before asking an odd set of questions. "If you don't mind telling me Chris, where is the confessional? Where are all my belongings and how many others are there here?" Chris gave him a curious look.

"The confessional is just a few feet away from the port." At this the camera swiveled over to capture the poorly made iconic symbol of Total Drama. "As for your second question, all of your clothes and belongings are going to be brought here by helicopter. Also, you're only the second to arrive. Your other contestant is sitting over there at the edge of the port. Just as a warning though, she's not very happy." Chris pointed beyond the treeline, Zane followed his glance to find a shivering figure sitting near the edge of the port just as Chris said.

"Thanks for the information Chris. I'm about to make the ratings skyrocket." At this verbiage Chris smiled. However, before any of Chris' sadistic suggestions came into play Zane poked Chris straight in the eye. The host growled in pain and put his hand over his face to protect it from further damage. Surprisingly Zane's face was blank, no pleasure or remorse. "There you go Chris. Now the fans won't have to turn off the TV just at the sight of your disgusting face. It's something I like to call...MAGIC!" Zane gave an exaggerated expression while Chris curled his fingers in fury. Before he could response Zane through a smokebomb down. Chris, highly annoyed that his vision had been skewed for a second time, quickly waved the smoke away only to find nothing. Chris' expression was one fans weren't used to seeing from the charismatic sadist. They had seen one of glee, pain and even fear. But they had never seen him show an expression of pure confusion like he was right now.

"Hey there." Zane's voice was soft as not to startle the shivering contestant. She glanced up at him in a mixture of surprise, fear and boredom. Zane swiftly took off his black button up vest. "I know it isn't much, but maybe wearing this will help you out a little." Zane was obviously referring to her cold state. Dalphyna didn't say a word. While this would deter most folk Zane took it in stride, noticing the glint of delight that sprang for her eyes. He put the vest over her shoulders. "It's sad that Chris would dare to treat such a beautiful woman like you with little to no hospitality." Dalphyna focused her gaze onto Zane and gave him a nod of approval. Urging him to keep going. "It's clear to me that someone of your caliber shouldn't be launched out of a cannon. You should be carried in a first class jet to the island. Your face is worth more than anything Chris could ever buy. If you would give me the honor of knowing your name it would make my humble day far more exhilarating " Dalphyna gave a smug grin at the compliments before giving her full attention towards Zane. While the comments may be a bit heavy handed that in no way bothered the broadcaster. Honestly, she relished in them.

"My name is Dalphyna Ferreli. And you?" She stretched her arm out under the guise of causality but Zane immediately understand the hidden message. He took her damp hand and smooched her knuckles softly sending a shiver up her spine/

"Zane Duke Kyles. But I would prefer to be called Zane my lady." Dalphyna's face lit up at being referred to as a lady. Zane gave a charming smile which caused Ms. Ferreli to blush. The two went into deep conversation that was mostly made up of Zane finding multiple ways to compliment Dalphyna's beauty.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **Duke? Duke of what exactly? **)**

 _ **Zane Duke Kyles:**_ The first thing that Zane does upon entering the confessional is that he begins to tap on the wood solemnly. He seems to be in deep thought before he turns his attention to the camera. "Just as I suspected. This confessional isn't soundproof. That's gonna complicate things, but I could use it to my advantage. Luckily Dalphyna doesn't seem like the type of person that will eavesdrop, so I'm safe."

He gives out a low sigh of relief. "Look, I'm gonna make something clear. Everyone likes to bind themselves in these little asterisks of good and bad and they use these asterisks as an excuse to dictate or judge other people's actions. That's not me. I'm simply your everyday trickster. Magic is the art of the manipulating another person's own thoughts. It's only natural that I use my abilities to win the game. And with this mentality I'm going to punch my ticket into the finale. I'm already on the right track. Dalphyna is pretty simple minded, she loves attention and I'm happy to give it to her as long as she gives me her vote. Everyone wins." Zane winks at the camera. "I just win a bit more. There's a reason they call me the Duke of Deception back home."

* * *

"What do you think the contestants are gonna be like?" Zane understood that he was taking a risk by shifting the attention off of Dalphyna but he had honestly exhausted his supply of extravagant compliments. Also, it wasn't believable for him to only wish to focus on her. As unlikely as it may be, it was entirely possible that Dalphyna understood his gameplan and was manipulating him. At least this way his conversation with Dalphyna felt more natural and realistic….also, talking about Dalphyna had gotten boring very quickly.

As Zane predicted Dalphyna narrowed her eyes into slits from displeasure at the topic shift. However, she attempted to keep the conversation going instead of outright dismissing it. Inwardly Zane smirked, the fact that she hadn't left the moment he changed topics was a good enough sign that he was making progress. "I have no idea. It's a wonder that Chris accepted people such as us. I'm expecting a slew of insane screen hoggers. Hopefully he'll realise that I am the reason why millions of people will tune in every week." Dalphyna gazed at him directly, as if she was challenging him to think otherwise.

"Of course my lady. We all know that you are the star of this show." He states this with a completely straight face.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **)**

 _ **Zane Duke Kyles:**_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zane stops laughing for a few seconds and gazed at the screen. He opened his mouth, probably in an attempt to make a comment. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud screech interrupted any further conversation between the two contestants. They instinctively looked up to catch sight of the source of the noise. They were met with a short teen wearing a simple pink t-shirt and blue shorts along with red nikes. Long blond hair passed far beyond her shoulders, the very tips tinted in pink. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and her fair white skin seemed more pale than usual. He usually small mouth was wide in fear as she continued to scream throughout her entire descent before hitting crashing through the same tree that Zane had hit before. Lucky for her the helmet took the brunt of the force and she was able to land on her back to avoid any damage.

Chris who had been leaning against the tree in deep thought on how to get back on the trickster before quickly ducked out of the way of any falling tree debris. He landed on his palms and knees, gasping for air and with a bit of fear at the implications of such a crash…...The debris could have RUINED HIS HAIR! He quickly directed his fury at the contestant laying a few feet away from him with her eyes closed. He looked as if he was about to chew her out, but realized that the tree cameras were very likely waiting for him to introduce her. He inwardly groaned and walked over to said contestant got up as quickly as she could and composed herself. She threw down the helmet and took off the elbow pads before trying to fix her frantic hair.

"Our third contestant. The Sporty Tomboy, Sadye Holmes. How are you doing on this fine evening?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and Sadye's eyes widened. She was genuinely puzzled. What exactly had she done to him? She'd been at the Island for less than a minute.

"Um, well, honestly I'm not doing so good. I think I may have a concussion." She threw the last comment out as a joke, hoping it would brighten the mood. Unsurprisingly Chris gave no reaction to this. He seemingly ignored her comment, opting to glower at her instead. "And, um, I think that it would be better for everyone if I, um, went and found a doctor!" When Chris made no move to assist or deny her pathetic excuse she took her chance and slowly backed away from Chris. Upon noticing the other contestants she walked towards them, in hope of a more positive response.

"Hey there." Sadye said in a soft voice while walking towards Dalphyna and Zane. "The name's Sadye Holmes. How are you two doing?" She directed a kind smile towards both of her possible teammates/opponents. Unfortunately for her she chose the wrong girl to give that dazzling smile towards.

Dalphyna put a finger to her ear and frowned in mock confusion. "Did you hear something Zane? It sounded like the buzzing of an irrelevant bug trying to take up some of my all important screen time. This nat, wherever they are, should do the right thing and simply buzz OFF!" Dalphyna gave a satisfied smirk while Sadye's kind smile turned into a hurt expression. Zane gave her an apologetic look which Sadye recognized with a sad smile before walking off.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **Nobody likes Tomboys **)**

 _ **Sadye Holmes:**_ Sadye appeared upset and even a bit angry. "Okay. I had to go back and ask Chris who those two were. As you can probably guess he wasn't happy to see me, but he surprisingly answered my question. Overall, I'll say I'm not impressed. As a sports enthusiast there are two things that I value in teammates. Strength and respect. While Zane doesn't look to strong at least he seems pretty nice and respectful. However, Dalphyna is neither. I can tell immediately that she will be nothing but a hindrance to whatever team she ends up on..." Sadye suddenly facepalmed. "I just jinxed myself, didn't I.

 _ **Zane Duke Kyles:**_ "Damn. Dalphyna was so persistent on talking with me that I couldn't get any information on Sadye. On the plus side, my new partner also seems to be a vote sponge. That will be very useful if I can keep her all the way to merge." Zane gave a smug grin.

 _ **Dalphyna Ferreli:**_ She seems to be mostly dry now, although her hair was still damp. "Pft. You don't think I see what's going on? It's quite obvious...that Sadie or whatever her name is what trying to manipulate me to be in some type of alliance. I don't have the time for that. I'm on this show to kickstart my broadcaster career, not to hangout with some pathetic tomboy."

* * *

"Razza frazza kids. Messing up my perfect hair, trying to embarrass me on TV." Chris was grumbling to himself next to the pier and patting himself down when another screen went off. He lifted his head and that classic smile of his was back on before quickly making way for fear. He dropped, holding his head as an action of pure panic. Luckily for him the contestant went right over him and dropped face first into the soft dirt. What wasn't soft was his landing. The very earth quaked beneath him as he skidded a couple of feet. Chris cautiously pried his hands off of his eyes and turned around. He was met with a gigantic figure lying face down on the ground. At approximately 6'3 he was a lean but absurdly muscular figure. His black tank top and cargo jacket were both severely worn out. The same could be said for his tattered jeans and black combat boots. The only clothing of his that seem unscathed was the black eye patch he wore over his left eye. From what was visible his skin was lightly tanned. Short, messy, light brown hair marred his head, in direct conflict with his dark green eyes. The giant slowly staggered onto his feet and gazed directly at Chris.

"Th-the Ge-Gentle Gi-i-ant!?" Chris' announcement was phrased in the form of a question. Said giant nodded silently. Chris breathed a sigh of release.

"Please. Call me Eli. If you must, Eli Parks." Chris nodded hesitantly, causing Eli to give a sad sigh. "Where's the confessional?" Chris mutely pointed behind him. Eli began to turn around...

"Oof!" Only to knock down a fellow contestant. Eli gave off another disappointed sigh as Sadye began to rub her backside as she had crashed hard onto the dirt. He surprised her by offering a hand to her.

"Sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going." Eli's voice came out as a timber, unintentionally causing Sadye to shiver. She blinked at him in shock. _What the hell did he just do to me?_ She thought. She briefly shook her head and took Eli's hand, in return shocking him.

"No problem. I wasn't looking where I was going either, guess we're both a bit clueless aren't we?" They both gave each other soft smiles, taking the time to gaze in each others eyes.

"Ahem." Chris coughed loudly into his hand, subtly reminding these two that they were holding hands on live television. Eli quickly lifted Sadye up and they let go of each other's hands, a blush staining both of there faces. Eli muttered something about 'sending a message' and left towards the confessional.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP **)**

 _ **Eli Parks:**_ Eli bangs his head against the side of the confessional, subsequently shaking the entire shack. "Not even three minutes into the game and I'm already becoming attached to someone. Stupid! It's better for me and everyone else if I just avoid the others. I'll help in challenges and stuff but I need to keep my distance. Keep my distance. Keep my distance." He takes in a deep breath and releases it entirely.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh. How adorable." Chris smirked as Sadye's blush deepened. "Well, I think we just got our first OTP for this seas-" Chris stopped his teasing as a shadow fell overhead. He looked up and widened his eyes. A 5'6 teenage girl flew overhead. She was of both Japanese and caucasian descent and had caucasian skin with light freckles on her face. Pale green eyes seemed to flare up whenever paired with her shining silver hair. The hair was straightened and kept at shoulder length with two braids at the side of her face. Her attire was rather...peculiar. She opted to wear a school uniform, with a black skirt at about knee length. The skirt had a small chain attached to the left side and a full black pantyhose running down to her black boots. There were small holes in the panthyhose that showed off some skin. Speaking of skin there were some japanese letters on her right arm. In her arms appeared to be a wooden katana.

She landed in front of both Chris and Sadye, rolling through her descent to minimize the impact before getting up. She glanced at the two who both were staring at her. A small uncomfortable silence came into play before the contestant got tired of it. "What?" She barked out, startling both Chris and Sadye back to reality.

"Nothing nothing." Chris threw a hasty smile her way trying to quell and rising anger that could be directed at him. "The School Boss, Saya Blackstone. Correct?" Saya gave a sharp nod at this.

"Wow!" Sadye interrupted both Chris and Saya's thoughts as she ran up to the girl and began to gush over her entrance. "That was a perfect descent. I couldn't get control of my body well enough to even attempt something like that. Do you do any sports?" Saya just rolled her eyes at Sadye's outburst.

"Nope. I don't do any sports. I'm self trained. Comes with being a bad*** stone cold son of a bi***!" Chris and Sadye both gaped at her use of certain language. She just shrugged at there reaction before resting her kendo katana on her shoulder. "You'll get used to it eventually." Before any of the two could respond another figure flew overhead. They, just like Saya conducted a perfect roll through. They were around the same height as Saya at 5'6 but slightly shorter. He wore a gray coat that fell down to his knees over a white shirt that had the words, "Give me a year before you shoot me" printed on them. He wore a simple necklace with a (presumably) fake diamond hanging off of it. To complete the set he had simple blue cargo pants and dark blue shoes. On the black belt of his pants was a holster that seemed to hold a couple of knives. His eyes weren't visible as he wore a pair of dark gray shades. His hair was a dark brown and in a buzzcut, enunciating his sharp cheekbones and ears. His skin color was a dark brown. In his hands was a black boater type of hat.

As he stood he ignored Chris and Sadye who were both gawking at him, as well as Saya who was giving him a curious look. He patted down his clothes before putting his hat back on, obscuring his glasses and hiding his eyes even further. After making sure that his clothes were all relatively dirt free he turned around and finally recognized the fact that he an audience, including one Chris Mclean. His mouth formed a tight frown.

"Ah. Chris Mclean. The man I never wanted to see. I'm going to assume that it was you who thought it was a good idea to shoot me out of a cannon?" Chris coughed into his hand before giving his usual dazzling smile.

"Of course it was. You shouldn't be complaining though. From your audition tape you made it a point that you could take the pain and dish it out twice as hard. A necessary trait for the self proclaimed 'Prodigal Bounty Hunter." Said Hunter snarled in anger at this causal response.

"How does me telling you that I can deal with a bit of pain convert itself to you thinking it's okay to launch me out of a F**KING CANNON?!" Chris just shrugs. The hunter, seeing how Chris didn't care about his sudden outburst decided to ignore him in favor of the two contestants that stood before him.

"Yo. Names Devon Diamond. Call me Devon. Enjoying your trip to the depths of hell so far?" Devon kept his tone very joketive when he said this as not to put his fellow contestants off.

"Well so far I've been launched into a tree, crashed through said tree, been blown off by some arrogant...girl, shoved over and glared at by Chris. So my day is going just swellllllllll!" Devon and Saya both raised and eyebrow at Sadye's sarcastic response. Her own eyes widened in shock, as if she didn't even notice her own tone till the very end. Devon smiled sardonically.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like you kid. Don't worry, if we're on separate teams I'll make sure to go easy on you in the first challenge." Although his words screamed arrogant Devon's tone was light and teasing. Saya crossed her arms and gave him a heated glare.

"Not if you're on my team you won't. My team is destined for success and I won't let any stragglers weigh us down." Devon gave her a smirk.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to a person who's still wearing Chris' stupid shoulder pads." Saya glanced at her shoulders as Devon chuckled to himself. In a swift motion she tore the pads off and tossed them at Devon. He immediately stopped chuckling and knocked them away with little effort. Once they were out of his view he saw the School Boss sprinting at him with her wooden katana. She made to strike him in the shoulder but was met with resistance as one of Devon's knives seemingly appeared in his right hand. The two stared at eachother, struggling to overpower each other. Devon's knife was beginning to chip in Saya's wooden katana. Sadye was gaping at them while Chris was rubbing his hands devilishly at the cash this episode alone would make. Eventually, after a very heated staring contest Devon smiled. He took his knife away and put it back into it's holster.

"Alrighty then. This has been interesting but I don't really wanna fight you. I get your point though, Boss." Saya simply rested her katana on Devon's shoulder.

"Damn straight. Though I'm a bit surprised, usually guys with your level of confidence are obsessed with fighting. Maybe you won't be useless to me after all, minion." Devon gave her a glare, though it seemed less heated and more teasing than anything else.

"If I'm gonna call you Boss than I think it's fair for you to call me Hunt-ooow." Before Devon could finish Saya gave him a swift whack on the ear. "Alright, alright. Shutting up now."

"So I told Janice, 'No. You can't record your final project on my camera.' I mean, how dumb can you get." Zane gave a careful nod. He had been listening to ' ' complain about her 'friends' for a while now. He had long ago stopped enquiring about how long these people have been her 'friends'. Or if they actually existed. Or if-, "Ahhhhhh!" Zane broke away from his daydreaming to find that two figures were flying straight towards him and Ferreli. Zane grabbed Dalphyna and took the only course of action available, he dragged her into the water and out of the way of the two figures. One of them was 5'4 and slim, their skin color was caucasian with short blonde haircut into a pixie cut. They appeared to have a good muscle tone from what was visible under the black tank top and gray hoodie that they wore. Said hoodie was zipped up halfway and they wore baggy blue jeans with black skater shoes. On their hands were a pair of white fingerless gloves.

The other competitor was caucasian with short black hair and striking green eyes. He had on a black trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath a black black converse. He had black pants and black shoes. His height was in between 5'5 and 5'6. The most peculiar valuable he had was a …...duel disk. No, I'm not joking. On his arm was a duel disk with what appeared to be a full deck inside. Thought, it was unknown if he had it anymore as both of the two contestants crashed into the port. Luckily for the dueling kid he didn't fall into the water. They both removed the shoulder pads and helmets before sitting on the port and panting from the exhilaration.

"Well...that was certainly an experience. Not too bad though." The green eyed contestant commented while checking to make sure none of his cards were missing.

"Really? I'll make sure that the contestants that lost get an especially painful exit." Both the new competitors jumped at Chris' appearance behind them. He pointed at the male. "Conor Fox, The Duelist." He than pointed at the other contestant. "Taylor Welco, Band Geek. So they've started sending two now? That means we're halfway to commercial time." The Duelist and Band Geek glanced at each other when Chris walks off mumbling to himself.

"You know, for someone who's been on TV for so long he doesn't seem to be aware that the entire viewing world is watching him talk to himself. I imagined that my introduction would be a bit more, grand. Not Yugi to Duelist Kingdom levels of grand but still." Taylor nodded at Conor's comment.

"Yep, it's kinda embarrassing when you think about it. Wanna slowly walk away and listen to some music on my Ipod?" Conor rubbed his chin, seemingly in thought.

"Does it have any Yugioh theme songs on it?" Taylor looked at him quizzically, hesitant to say no before he quickly smiled.

"I'm just kidding. Anything beats waiting for Chris to stop his muttering." Taylor chuckled before walking off with Conor as Chris ignored them. When they were out of view Zane and Dalphyna peeked up from the water, both of them shivering. Zane isn't an easy person to scare, but the growl that ' ' made at the two ignorant competitors was enough to send shivers down his spine.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **Or maybe it was the cold as SH*T water? Who knows. **)**

 _ **Taylor Welco:**_ "So this is the confessional huh? I didn't think it was possible but it looks even worse in real life than it did on TV. Anyway, I think I may have lucked out Conor seems like a pretty cool guy, even if he is a bit duelist central. You see I'm...genderfluid. While I'm perfectly proud of this I know that many people aren't so I'm gonna avoid saying anything right now. I'm not going to keep it a secret for too long though. Secrets can be used for blackmail and I refuse to let anyone manipulate me. As long as I don't make any enemies I should be fine though."

 _ **Zane Duke Kyles: "**_ Dalphyna or 'Ms. Ferreli' as I've started to call her is pretty mad right now. She wants me to embarrass them. While I don't really agree with the circumstances this is the perfect opportunity for me. The more enemies Ms. Ferreli make, the more reliant she will become to me. Now, all I need to do is embarrass them in a way that can't be traced back to me or Dalphyna and she will fully trust me."

* * *

"Hmn." Although none of the other contestants could tell due this glasses Devon narrowed his eyes at port area.

"What is it, minion? You see any new contestants?" Saya asked in intrigue. They had walked off to the forest area and had been making crude comments about Chris' ego. All of sudden, Devon started looking at the port area.

"Hunter. And I saw two new contestants, but that's not what I'm curious about." Saya rolled her eyes at Devon's correction.

"Well what are you curious about?" Her curiosity was piqued. Her first impression of Devon had been off so far. She had pegged him down as an arrogant, narcissistic rebel. The type she had dealt with hundreds of times before. But his disinterest in fighting her did not align with that label. If he really was a rebel than he wouldn't have surrendered control so easily.

"I was wondering why Chris as letting all the contestants mingle about instead of having each one shot right after another. I'm starting to figure it out. You see those two damp guys sitting at the port?" Devon pointed at Dalphyna and Zane. Saya nodded.

"The narcissistic one and the kissa** right?" Devon raised a single eyebrow in appreciation for Saya's astute observation. "Don't look to impressed. As the boss I've had to deal with their type before." The Bounty Hunter nodded.

"Well you hit the nail on the head with the first one. It's the second one that scares me. He just knocked her into a pool and yet she seems completely cool with it. Even for a good kissa** that's pretty impressive. It really depends at this point. If he's simply infatuated with her then he isn't a problem. If he's smart though, than he could be a huge threat to us." Saya narrowed her eyes at Devon's observation before widening them at his word choice.

"You seem to be using the term 'us' a lot. But I do have to let you know that if we aren't on the same team than there is no 'us'." Devon shrugged.

"I beg to differ. Now, hold on before you starting shoot death glares at me. I'm not asking for an alliance. More of an agreement. If we do get on separate teams, and I manage to make it to merge I want priority to join up with you over anyone else. Deal?" Devon put out his left hand, presumably for a handshake. Saya glared at it as if it was the spawn of the devil itself, however the glare quickly died off and was replaced with wary intrigue. She slowly inched her own left hand forward but was cut off at the pass from a group of screams. Devon sighed and pulled his hand back before glancing up.

The first of the pair of contestants had caucasian skin and stood at a decent 5'8 height. He wore a black shirt with the words 'Fuck you, I'm a savage' written on them. His pants were dark jeans and he wore black reebok tennis shoes. His hair medium length with a dark chestnut coating. His eyes were a pale green and his body was skinny.

The second contestant had wavy dirty blonde hair that stretched down to her lower back. Her eyes were chestnut shaped and green as well. Her face was in similar proportions of a heart. She was caucasian with light skin and strong legs with a thin waist. She stood at the same height of 5'8. Her clothing consisted of a blank tank top with a flame design erupting from where her left hip is, a pair of jeans with a fireball made of rhinestones on her right back pocket, and a pair of high-tops.

They bounced off the tree above, screaming at the top of their lungs before both being caught by Devon and Saya, each catching the one of their opposite gender. They both gasped for air after the exhilarating experience.

"What. The. F***!? What demented a** c**ksucker thinks it's a great idea to f**king blast his prized contestants through f**king cannons?! " Saya just shrugged before letting him go and allowing him to fall to the floor hard. "Oh, sorry if my cursing may have pissed you off." Saya rolled her eyes in amusement at the thought that anybody's cursing could piss her off. Devon decided to throw in his two cents while carrying the unconscious girl(she hadn't been wearing a helmet unlike the male contestants).

"No problem here dude, everyone hates Chris. I'm pretty sure it's a requirement to qualifying as an actual human being."

"Speaking of human beings." The new male contestant jumped off the ground as Chris suddenly appeared behind them with a smug grin. "How are you enjoying the lush human being in your arms Devon? She's a feisty one, they call her The Dangerous Angel or in other cases Lindsay Meeks. I prefer to call her the Crazy Angel since she didn't want a helmet or any shoulder pads." Chris then pointed towards the male contestant on the floor. "Gabe, The Easy-Goer. You should be glad that when I thought of this method of transporting the contestants I specifically thought of you. I know about your little anger issues and being the genius that I am, was quick to realize that would make for some GREAT television." Gabe slowly began to fume, but before he could release his temper Devon just rolled his eyes and shot back at Chris.

"Whatever Chris. We all know that you did it because you ran out of ideas on how to introduce the cast and decided that you'd just copy your Pahkitew Island elimination method. Next time when you go to the Idea Story you may wanna look for the 'Original' section." Saya smirked while Gabe couldn't help but laugh as Chris' face got pure red.

"Keep it up Diamond." Devon winced at the use of his last name first. However, it was so faint that no one seemed to notice. "Just know that if you piss me off enough than I can have those little weapons of yours restricted." With that Chris walked off with a huff. Before any of them could make a comment on that a new voice came up.

"Well. One minute I'm flying through the air, the next I wake up in the arms of hunk. Don't get me wrong, I not complaining, I'm just curious." Devon gave a curious smile to the now smiling angel.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **The Angel fell to Earth and ended up in the arms of the...bounty hunter? That doesn't seem right.. **)**

 _ **Devon Diamond:**_ "Damn it. I really needed that agreement with Saya. She's a great ally to have, and I'm almost certain that she is going to make it merge. She has the wisdom to do so." Devon sighs before giving a shrug. "Welp, not much I can do. And it's not everyday that an angel falls into your arms."

 _ **Lindsay Meeks:**_ "Ok. I wasn't being entirely honest with the others. Not that I lied to them, but rather that I had woken up a bit earlier. But, can you blame me? People are always intimidated by me. I wanted to get a real feel for who they all were. And I think I do. Especially for Mr. Short dark and handsome. Didn't hurt that I got to lay in his arms either."

* * *

"The Loner, Daniel Hinson. I don't know how you avoided being caught on camera until AFTER you arrived but that is not cool!" Daniel had short black hair that matched his black sneakers. His eyes were a tired blue, and bags clouded the underside them. He was skinny and came in at an impressive height of 5'9. He was caucasian but his skin color came off a bit paler and slightly less healthy. He wore a red hoodie with a plain white t-shirt underneath. His blue jeans and black sneakers were matching in there simplicity. His face was twisted into a deep scowl with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm so sorry that you didn't get to record your attempted murder on me. Screw of Mcclea -OWWWW!" His rant was cut off as a caucasian girl with a peach tone of skin crashed into him, sending them both into the dirt. Her body was thin and slender, similar to many female dancers. Her height was at 5'8 and her black hair was in a ponytail at waist length. She had round, teal eyes that drew others in. She wore a modest yet trendy black top with a white ruffled skirt, a pair of white socks, and white studded sneakers. She also wore a silver heart necklace. Although, whether that necklace was on her person or not is unclear after har crash into the deeper regions of the forest. She mutters some light(in comparison to what we've already heard before) curse words before getting up. She rubs the tail end of her skirt and apologizes before standing up.

"Welcome!" She became the second person to get tricked by Chris' unexpected teleportation powers. "Ahhhh. Never gets old. Brittany Drake, The Girl with a Dark Secret." Brittany's eyes widened and she began to stutter.

"Se-secret. Ha. Please. I-i-i-I don't have any secrets." Chris just gave off that arrogant, self-centered smile while she tried to hide her supposed secret from being revealed with Danny, who was still trying to get up, nearby.

"Uh huh. You do know that we perform background checks on every competitor we accept right? Heck, your secret is the whole reason we have you here…..what is it?" Chris' tone became immediately annoyed when he saw that Brittany was ignoring him and patting herself down with wide open eyes.

"It's my necklace. I had just had it on before hand. Have you seen my necklace?" Before Chris could make another comment about how he didn't care a slightly pale arm was held out with her necklace dangling from it.

"Here's your stupid neckl-oof." He was cut off when Brittany gave him a brief hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I was so worried that I'd lost it. Oh, I'm so sorry about falling onto yo- Hey. Wait!" Daniel quickly disentangled himself from her, turned around and began walking back to the port area. Brittany begins to follow in hopes of getting a far deeper apology.

Chris smirked at the interaction. "Huhuhu. And she thinks SHE has a dark secret." Before Chris could begin to tease how mysterious the two characters were a slight buzz came up and he swiftly pulled up his walkie talkie again. "What is it? Don't you see that I'm trying to begin the start of a new seri-WHAT?! Already?! Uhhhhhhhh...fine. We may have to extend this to an hour special than." Chris' eyes widened and he looks at the camera before giving a swift smile.

"Well, unfortunately for all my fans we're at the end of our first episode. I know, I know, it sucks that you have to bear even a single minute of not looking at ME!" Chris winked. "But, when we come back we'll get a full cast and start to really delve into what this season of Total Drama is going to be about. What's gonna happen with Zane's partnership with Dalphyna? Will Saya agree to Devon's deal? And what exactly is Brittany's big secret? Find out the answer to some of those questions, next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! SURVIVAL AGE!"

* * *

 **Please make sure to follow, favorite and review. The QOTW(Question of the Week) is simple. Who do you think from any of the twelve revealed in this chapter is most likely to make it to the finale? Why? Tell me all in your review.**


	5. Chapter 5-Arid Island Part 2

Total Drama Survival Age Chapter 1: Arid Island Part 2

 _I just wanna say that the overwhelming support for the first part of Arid island is entirely appreciated. It just gave me even more motivation to try and get these out on a semi weekly basis. Sorry that we don't get to a challenge in this Chapter. I really needed to get a specific plotline in order for the next chapter to be even better. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Welcome back my adoring fans." Chris smirked at the camera as he stood farther out in the forest area. "Last time on Total Drama Survival Age we got to meet half of the cast, Zane got to work on converting Dalphyna into his Queen and while Devon tried to lock Saya into a permanent deal, regardless of teams. So the questions remain, will Saya accept Devon's offer? Will Dalphyna ever think of someone other than herself, and who will become the first couple of Total Drama Survival Age? I'm currently betting on Eli and Sadye. Anyway, find out all that and more on TOTAL! DRAMA! SURVIVAL OOOOOF! CUT! CUT!" Right when Chris was about to finish when a contestant crashed into him. The contestant was a 5'8 male with a greenish complexion. His skinny build is offset by his muscular figure. He had yellow eyes with black pupils. They were circular shaped and medium sized. He was completely bald and had on all black shoes, all black jeans, a yellow shirt with orange sleeves with cartoon orange poop on a bomb design, a red hoodie up with the sleeves torn off, black leather gloves with the index finger and thumb missing. He also had on a paint respirator that looks like a Mario snifit mask and a black backpack

"Get. OFF!" Chris shoved the contestant off of him which cause them to crash into the grown. The paint respirator went flying, a green ooze began to comically infest the area. Soon enough Chris began to cough desperately while water welled under his eyes. The contestant quickly grabbed his respirator and put it back on. Soon enough the green ooze wavered and Chris was able to breath again. "Oh. It's you. The French Graffiti Artist, Duc LeSnifit."

Duc nodded hesitantly. "Oui" Chris looked at him as if he was crazy which caused the Graffiti Artist to sigh, an action that caused Chris to cough at his stale breath. "Yes." His french accent made the word come off heavy handed but Chris accepted it without question. He backed away and when he got to a safe distance began gasping for fresh air. On the outskirts of the forest he called back to Duc, looking to have the last laugh.

"Two words dude. Mouthwash." Duc just gave him a blank stare before hesitantly replying.

"Excuse me if I am wrong monsieur, but isn't mouthwash one wor-"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SH-OWWWWW!" Chris was again interrupted as a female contestant crashed through his shoulder and into a tree before falling down. The contestant was caucasian, but tanned to perfection. Most would call her extremely pretty with long blonde hair that is French braided and has flowers in. She wore a sparkly silver headband. She had hazel eyes, put on a very light pink lipstick, and only enough makeup to cover any spots. She had on a white crop-top with glitter and sequins on. She wore a pink skirt, and nude tights with white flat slip on shoes.

"Owww." The teen stumbled to her feet and took off her Chris branded support gear. "I...feel...funny." She than comically falls face first and faint snoring can be heard as she passes out. Chris just glared at her before looking at the camera and shaking his head.

"No wonder she's The Ex-Popular White Chick, Meegan White. No sensibly popular person would dare crash into me. And speaking of crashing into me, I have had quite enough of that for today. Chef! I need some armor!" Chris walks off presumably to find Chef.

"You guys didn't have to follow us, you know?" Devon gave a raised eyebrow along with his statement, which seemed to be directed towards Gabe and Saya. The three, along with Lindsay were walking deeper into the forest.

"I wouldn't have." Gabe stated plainly. "But I realised that if I tried to get some z's with Chris around he'd probably draw a mustache on my face. Childish, but annoying. it would be the typical Chris thing to do." Devon gave him a strange look before shrugging and moving to Saya to hear her response.

"Pft. I'm only here to make sure that you all don't get eaten by a rogue bear. I don't want to have to deal with the other two crying if one of you died." Saya said it in such an off handed manner that Devon almost believed her, if not for the slight twinge of her nose as she said the word 'dead'. He gave her a knowing smirk and began to turn back forward before Lindsay huffed. Devon glanced at her with false disinterest.

"Oh. You're still here?" Lindsay glared at Devon which caused him to laugh. Lindsay rolled her eyes with a smile on her face."Nah, but seriously. What's your excuse?" Lindsay just shrugged and gestured around her.

"I came here to explore, seemed like the perfect opportunity." Gabe nodded.

"Makes sense, though I'm more or less the opposite. The only thing I wanna explore is a soft bed." Devon facepalmed. Gabe just glanced at him. "What?"

"You do understand the meaning of the word jinx right? At least we know who to blame when we're forced to sleep on a bed of rocks."

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **JINX! You all owe me a soda! **)**

 _ **Gabe:**_ "Okay, so I fibbed a little. The main reason I was following those guys were to see if they came upon a Chris Mclean idol. Chris ma not have announced them, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. People pass me over as if I'm a lazy, ignorant kid. They got two thirds of it right, but to say I'm ignorant is a lie. I have some idea on how to play this game, I just need to test the water and bide my time.

 _ **Devon Diamond:**_ "Lie, lie, truth. I've been training for years with my mentor, and one of the most important things they taught me about was analyzation. Turns out I've got an eye for these type of things." Devon smirked. "Saya's lie is easy to figure out. She already treats us as if we're her own. And Lindsay is an open book. But it's Gabe that has me curious. He was lying about something, meaning he has a plan. He's a very under the radar type of guy nd he doesn't seem interested in really leading any of us. A potential ally or huge enemy?

* * *

"Of course. This would only happen to me wouldn't it?" The person speaking was an unknown male contestant. He was dark skinned with shoulder length black hair that was braided. He had piercing green eyes and a well muscled body. His eyebrow, septum, and both sides of his bottom lips were pierced. He had 3 more piercings in each ear. Multiple tattoos ran roughshod over his body including a teardrop tattoo under his left eye, 'John 3:16' with a cross on his knuckles, 'Jesus didn't tap' on his left forearm, 'The best revenge is living well' on his chest, a demon clawing its way out on the right side of his ribs, a mixture of the Greek and Italian flags on his inner right bicep, a spiderweb with a 13 in the center on his right elbow, the Eye of Horus on his inner right forearm and an ankh on the inner left forearm, finally 'Loyalty Is Family' across his back. His clothing were black and white combat boots, black striped pants with multiple chains hanging from them and a black leather hooded trench coat. Interesting enough he had no shirt on. "Is this some form of karma? Because I'm not amused." A flash blinded him momentarily. He shook his head to ward off the black spots, but was met with a headbutt to the chest as someone flyed into him and made him let go of the tree branch. Yes, a tree branch. You see, since the world has a particular hatred for this man when he had been blasted from the cannon, the interns had miscalculated the aim which resulted in him flying higher than anyone else in the competition. And it just happened that he was on trajectory with the tallest tree on Arid Island. He had smacked face first into said tree before grasping at it from fear. Until now.

"Ah. Oooff. Oww. Tch." The boy grunted each time he and the figure fell through a branch or bounced off one. Eventually the multiple falls ended and they landed on the muddy grass. "Ugggh….well. That went a lot better than expec-" The male cut himself off and opened his eyes. It happened that figure who crashed into him also happened to be a female. She had mousy brown hair that was kept in a French braid. She had dark hazel eyes and weighed 120 lbs. with a 34B bust, a bit of muscle, and soft curves. Her skin was a pale milky white, and she had a tattoo that wraps around her left arm saying, 'Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced'. She wore white short sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandanna that's rolled and tied around her neck, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans, and black flats. What was more important was that said figure was on top of the male. What was even more important was that they were pressed against one another and that he could feel her hot breath on him. What was even MORE important was that his hand was currently grasping her...yeah...I don't really need to spell it out.

"Yep, this makes more sense." Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Whaa-huh!" She lanced down at the male's hand on her chest and then slwly looked back up at him. His face was blank although his eyes seemed to twinge with fear.

"I know how this looks like, but there is a perfectly good and reasonable answer to this, one you probably don't care about but if you just get off me and let me stand up we can have a safe, non hurtful, intelligent discussion about what just happened. Deal?"

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **No Deal! Baka. **)**

 _ **Male Contestant:**_ Has a red handprint on the side of his face. "Yeah…..I saw that coming. Had to try, though I didn't think that girl had such a wide vocabulary."

* * *

"...perverted, horndog!" The girl started to gasp for air after the sheer torrent of verbiage she had unleashed on her 'assaulter'. He simply stood there and took it with a hurt expression on his face. A deep laughter came from behind a set of trees. The source was, predictably, one Chris Mclean.

"Hahahahahah! I can't believe that happened! Well my day is made." The male narrowed his eyes at Chris before laughing. Chris' eye twitched. "What?!"

"Nothing...nothing...other than your outfit! What, did you travel back to the medieval ages?" Chris was wearing a horribly made suit of armor, some of it made from plastic, other from rubber and pillows. The only people of his body revealed was his face as he had no helmet.

"It's a safety precaution you little... Whatever! The Emo, Damian Tombs and The Theater Kid, Sereina Vash. You two have obviously gotten...acquainted." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Look, I get that you probably haven't gotten any action...ever but it's not cool to live out your sexual fantasies through teenagers. Right Serein-oh. She's gone. Greeaaaaat." Said theater kid was missing from the scene.

"I'll have you know that I-SON OF A BIT-OOOF." Chris tried to jump out of the way but another figure crashed into him. The male figure had long, straight, black hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was a stout figure at 5 foot five, caucasian and had big round green eyes. He had an orange tan similar to Dakota and a birthmark on hand in the shape of a turkey. He wore blue jeans, a green shirt with a lion on it and a black jacket over it. His shoes were a simply blue. The figure , after crashing into Chris, continuously crashed into the dir, nearly bouncing on it before crashing into a tree. Damian gave the guy a concerned look and walked over to his prone body.

"Hey you alright there?" The new contestant nodded and began to stand on wobbly legs before Damian put his arm over him and helped him up.

"Thanks, and I'm good. Nothing too serious." The contestant took his arm away and nodded towards Damian in thanks.

"Nothing too serious? NOTHING TOO SERIOUS?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Chris screamed at the two as he dragged himself up and wiped the dirt from his 'armor'.

The contestant just looked at him. "Aren't you the guy who had me out of a cannon?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you That Very Weird Kid known as Jerry Trinton who's auditioned multiple times and is only here because I pitied you? The answer to both questions is yes." Jerry glared at him.

"Ahhhhhh. Well in that case. Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Damian gave him a confused yet curious glance. Jerry, who was accustomed to looks like these, didn't miss a beat. "It's a Gone With The Wi-." Chris had slapped his armored/gloved palm over Jerry's mouth which caused him to glare at the man.

"Shhhhhh! We don't have the rights to mention them." Chris slowly removed his hand, revealing a cheshire like grin on Jerry's face. He opened his mouth, probably to yell out the full name of the movie but ended up screaming and flung himself sideways. Chris blinked before ANOTHER figure crashed into his back.

The figure was a female. She was british american with pale skin, short brown hair, blue eyes, and a skinny body, She was about 5'9, and wore glasses. Her clothes were blue jeans, with a grey and orange shirt that had an actual orange logo on it. Her shoes were of a pale silver variety and tainted with slight hints of dirt.

"Seriously? Again! What are those snot nosed interns thinking!" Chris pushed the dazed girl off and stomped off screen. He then came back furious. "Magical Girl Otaku, June Farris." He gestures at the dazed contestant and stomped off through the forest, faint yelling audible in the distance. Damian looked at the downed contestant and back towards Jerry who was now stuttering about the current political situation in America. Damian sighed before muttering to himself. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **American Politics. Such riveting conversation. **)**

 _ **Jerry Trinton:**_ "U-um. I think that we-went we-well?! As Chris so eloquently put it I'm NOT REALLY A NORMAL PERSON! I want to fit in, I really do, but I just can't. I'm hoping I can meet someone that I could get along with here. Maybe big bro and big sis will stop getting on my case than.

 _ **June Farris:**_ "U-um. I think that we-went we-well?! I'm kinda of an oddity to people. I don't talk much and when I do I say very little. But, I'm really hoping that I can meet someone here that I could be friends with...eventually.

 _ **Damian Toombs:**_ Instead of talking, Damian decides to repeatedly bang his head on the wall.

* * *

"And I'm telling you we're LOST minion." Devon sent a glare Saya's way that would make a normal man/woman cower in fear. Saya only snarled in response.

"H-U-N-T-E-R! HUNTER! What's so hard to understand about that? Either way, we aren't lost, boss. Maybe if you actually listened you would get that!" The two stared each other down. They were nose to nose with one another, growling at each other as a for of challenge. Gabe looked at them lazily, trying not to show his fear and fascination with the scene happening before him.

"Well. Looks like those two are gonna fight sooner than I expected. Who you betting on Lindsay?" Gabe looked to his right, intending to find Lindsay but blinked at the realization that she was gone. Gabe shrugged and glanced back towards Devon and Saya just in time to see the most alarming sight he had seen all day.

Clang. The sound of two foreheads smacking against one another interrupted the two's bickering. It also helped that those two foreheads were there's.

"OWW!" They both yelled before glancing at Lindsay who had somehow snuck behind them during their argument.

"Can you two get a grip?!" They just glared at her, but she didn't back down. Quite the opposite in fact. Using her extra two inches over them she glared back at both of them with her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow. As if to say that she's waiting. The two looked back at each other before looking at her.

"What do you want?" They both said to which her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile.

"I want you guys to stop arguing. Saya, do you have any experience actually tracking or trying to trace steps?" Saya's glare withered down to a curious gaze.

"No."

"Than how do you know that Devon doesn't know where we're going." Saya gave her silence as to which Lindsay turned to Devon. "Devon, do you know where we're going." Devon looked at the two expectant women and glanced behind him in an attempt to get Gabe to help him out. He found Gabe sleeping against the tree, light snores emanating from his body. Devon narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to the other two.

"Not exactly…"

"Yes or no?" Lindsay asked simply. Devon's eye twitched before he sighed.

"Fine. No. I don't know EXACTLY where we're going. But I'm not quitting here. Either way, I do have a very simple idea of where the port is so if you wanna go back there I can map it out for you gu-"

"ADVENTURE!" With that Lindsay grabbed Devon's hand and started dragging him forward before he could finish. He gave her a bemused expression.

"You were going to keep on going regardless of my answer, weren't you?" Lindsay looked back at him and gave a devious smile.

"Of course, I'm not the type of gal who's going to quit while she's ahead, but I wanted to see your reaction. I like a man unafraid of a little danger." Devon gave her a smirk in return.

"That, and you have no sense of direction do you?" Lindsay surprisingly blushed before whipping her face forward. She tried to let his arm go but couldn't, seeing how he had grasped her wrist before pulling ahead of her. "Don't worry. No one else will be able to tell, and if I'm going to be honest it was a VERY lucky guess. Nothing to be ashamed about. I have things I suck at to." Lindsay gave him a strange, imperceivable look.

"Really? Something the great Devon Diamond CAN'T do? That's impossible." He rolled his eyes at this. Lindsay glanced back and found Saya was talking to Gabe while following them.

"For your information I suck at puzzles. It's easier to figure out people than to figure out pieces of wood. Same reason I'm garbage with machines." Lindsay blinked in surprise at Devon's casual admittance of his weaknesses. She quickly got back into their flirty banter.

"Thats a shame. You'd look pretty cute as an engineer." She winked at Devon, very aware of his callous hand around her wrist. He stopped and stared at her heavily. She looked at him, confused at his sudden reaction.

"For you Angel, I may just consider it." With that he removed his hand and walked forward as Lindsay's eyes widened. Saya and Gabe watched this.

"One week." Gabe gave a rare smirk at the challenge.

"You're on."

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **The Flirtation Four! **)**

 _ **Saya Blackstone:**_ "Gabe and me are betting on how long till Lindsay and Devon are a couple. He's somehow got the idea that they'll last past a week without making out." Saya rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're already frisky with one another by the end of the day.

 _ **Lindsay Meeks:**_ "Huh. That's a new one. Usually it's me dumbfounding the guys with my direct approach. Not the other way around. Or maybe he was just teasing me...yeah. That's it. It explains the Angel nickname. He's teasing me. There is no way he actually li-likes me already." Lindsay blinks. "Did I just stutter?"

* * *

"Look. I don't care how difficult it is for teenage interns to calculate the exact height and velocity associated with each contestant!" Chris was at the port area again, talking through a walkie talkie. "I want all the contestants to land at the port, in front of ME! Pronto." With this Chris tossed the walkie talkie and started to walk before someone tapped his shoulder. He sighed and looked around to find his least favourite(or maybe 2nd or 3rd least favourite) contestant. "What is it Sadye?" She narrows her eyes at Chris.

"I rounded up everyone you told me to get except-"

"Great! The other contestants should be here shortly. Now, shoo." Sadye's eye twitched before she slowly smiled sadistically. Chris didn't notice since he was watching the pier. His eyes turned upwards and he watched the flying figures with a smile. Both Sadye and Chris stepped backwards as the first figure dropped out of the sky. He stop, dropped and rolled to his feet right in front of Chris.

The figure was a tall Japanese male about 6'0 height. He had shoulder-length, bleach white hair and brown eyes. His body was lean, yet muscular, and quite imposing at first glance.

He wore a school uniform, which consisted of a white, button-down dress shirt with a red tie underneath. He had a black uniform jacket with golden buttons as well as black uniform pants with matching shoes. He also carried a holster for a kendo stick. The Japanese male stood tall but raised both of his eyebrows when Chris gave him a bored look.

"Yeah, yeah. We've seen all of that before. The Quite Swordsman, Akashi Kenjutsushi. Hahahahahaha. Your last name really has sushi in it? Hahahahaha." Akashi narrowed the slits of his eyes at Chris but Sadye just shook her head and motioned for her to follow him. He nodded and walked past Chris who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hello, I'm Sadye Holmes. Nice to meet you. Just some advice right off the back, ignore Chris. Every sane person here does."

"I don't think sanity has anything to do with it as much as stupidity." Zane had appeared next to the two and gave a nod to both of them. "Sorry about Dalphyna by the way, I'm trying to help her become a bit more accepting of others. Don't tell her that though." Zane gave a small chuckle as Sadye gave him a small yet somewhat awkward smile. Akashi looked between the two of them with curiosity before simply shrugging it off. Before the awkwardness could become unbearable another scream was heard. This time the figure overshot Chris and shot into Zane.

"Ugh. My head." The voice belonged to a distinctly female figure. Said figure was African American with dark brown skin, hazel eyes, and a slightly skinny body with deep curves. She had pink hair in a french braid and were about 6'2. The only semblance of makeup she had one was purple lipstick. She wore a black leather jacket over a plain blue shirt and a black mini skirt. Her shoes were black boots and she had a camera hanging from a thread around her neck. Said camera was burying itself into the neck of Zane who was gasping for air. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She started to get off but was interrupted with a screech.

"Oh no." The girl blinked at Zane's statement before turning and meeting the angry face of one Dalphyna Ferreli. Her eyes opened wide before she scampered off of Zane and drew herself to her full height. The furious Ferrelli's eyes widened before quickly narrowing again.

"Dalphyna. Would you do me the privilege of-" Zane immediately shut his mouth as Ferreli glared at him. She than looked back to the new contestant.

"You, name, NOW!" Said contestant being addressed gave her a confused look and motioned to answer her question. Chris, seeing the opportunity to draw in ratings gave her an answer instead.

"Known as the Flirty Photographer, Rebecca Fisk." The moment he word flirt was released from Chris' mouth Dalphyna's eye twitched. Rebecca caught onto this and took a glance at Zane. He gave her a helpless shrug and she finally understood.

"Look, this entire situation is a big misunderstandi-."

"You were laying on top of Zane." Rebecca blinked at her rather blatant accusation.

"Well, yes." Akashi and Sadye both winced while Zane literally cringed at the situation. "Not voluntarily though. I would never do that." Zane refrain from giving her an incredulous glared but balked as Dalphyna grew even angrier. He also took note that all the other contestants had gathered around and would be in earshot of this conversation.

"Ohhhhh. So you're saying that you're above him?" Zane wanted to face-palm as Rebecca started to stutter. What Dalphyna really meant with her words was something along the lines of "So you believe yourself to be above my plaything? You think you are on my level". It was clear that she had taken an unnecessary amount of offense from the situation at hand. Things were going to get worse if he didn't do something. And he really couldn't afford a divide this early into the game. Zane decided that he needed to step up and pull a trick from his sleeve...however he didn't need to.

Another scream dragged attention from the embarrassing scene away to a guy wheeling his arms frantically in the air. He was of light tanned skinned, yet it was easy to recognize him as Caucasian. He had light brown, short hair that down to the midway point of his head. He had light, shaved facial hair. He wore a black T-shirt with navy blue jeans and a pair of black vans shoes. The prime difference between this contestant and Rebecca was that while her landing had caused problems his landing was far calmer.

Splash. Well, if you call falling into the water after being launched out a cannon. The drama momentarily forgotten, the contestants all walked forward towards the port area. He rose above the sea level , gasping for air. Rebecca took the initiative and moved to the edge of the port. She offered her hand, which he gladly took. She helped drag him out of the water. He grasped at the port, shivering from the cold and gasping for air.

"You okay?" Dalphyna scoffed at what she considered 'false' concern from Rebecca. Some of the others gave her strange looks but no one commented on it.

"Yeah. *Cough*. Thanks for the help!" He gave her a genuine smile and she returned the favor. All the while Zane was breathing a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **Zane's chances in the contest were 2 seconds away from disappearing! **)**

 _ **Zane Duke Kyles:**_ "Wooooh. That was a close one. Dalphyna is both a major power tool, but also a huge risk. Just associating myself with her can EASILY isolate myself from everyone else on my team. I have to pass it off as if I'm trying to convert her or something. If not, well, I'll just cut off my ties. I'm not going to lose because of her. TRUST ME!

 _ **New Male Contestant:**_ "Huh. So this is the confessional? Man, I wish we got the Total Drama Action one instead. Oh, since Chris wanted to cut time he told me 'introduce' myself. They call me The Overjoyful Actor, Griff Jackson. Though, I think the term 'over joyful' is a bit condescending I have to agree. Instead of focusing on the negatives I think it's cool for someone to mention the positives every once in awhile.

* * *

Thud. "Well, I'm done. Make sure to bury my deceased body after I die from dehydration, okay? Okay." Devon rolled his eyes while Saya looked annoyed and Lindsay pouted out of frustration. They had made decent progress into the deep woods and had been traveling in a comfortable silence outside of the odd strokes of conversation. Well, had being the operative word here.

"Look here you lazy son of a-wait...do any of you see that?" Devon pointed in a different direction than the one they were currently going in. Saya and Lindsay looked at each other in confusion before glancing in the direction Devon had been pointing towards.

"Um. I see trees, trees, more trees...OH I see a...oh. That's just a fallen tree that looks like a huge pretzel. I'm not sure that should be physically possible." Lindsay mused. Devon facepalmed at her reaction. Saya on the other hand instead of looking started sniffing.

"Is that...smoke?" Devon sent a grateful glance her way and mouthed the words 'THANK YOU'. Gabe dragged himself to a sitting position and got a serious look on her face.

"How far away?" Saya shrugged.

"I'm terrible at measuring distances. We should be able to get there soon if I can smell it from here." Gabe turned mto Devon.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just saw a faint outline of it coming in that direction." He points in the general area he had referred to before. Gabe nodded before scratching his head in annoyance.

"At least we know where we're going." Let's approach cautiously. We don't know if this is a wildfire orr who exactly made this one. So this ISN'T the time to rush into things...are you listening to me Lindsay." She rolled her eyes at his comment but didn't argue it. "Alrighty than, let's not die!"

Everyone gave a half hearted and possibly sarcastic cheer at Gabe's dire comment. He just gave all of them a sheepish smile before laughing it off and walking away.

* * *

"Thoughts on who's going to come next?" Taylor asked with one earphone in her left ear, the wire connecting to an ipod that she had in her hand. They were currently out of earshot from the other contestants which was why Taylor had switched the topic. Conor shrugged which almost caused his portion of the earphone to fall out of his right ear. He softly forced it back in before answering the question.

"I dunno honestly. If someone put a gun to my head I'd say that they're going to be hot. Unfortunately they're gonna be a dude as well." Taylor rolled her eyes at his answer which caused Conor to pause the music and take his earphone out. "Hey, I'm serious. In over half of the Total Drama seasons that Chris has done there has ALWAYS been that one hot guy. Justin and Alejandro both. And each of them were insanely popular. It only makes sense if one of the contestants is like that this season since Chris wants to go all out." Taylor nodded respectfully at his thought process.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Although, by that logic, wouldn't it make more sense to have someone famous. Or a hot female?" Conor clucks his tongue in thought before nodding 'no' back at Taylor.

"I get what you mean, and I actually agree. But there are a few issues with that, Chris is an egocentric mania, there is no way he would voluntarily bring another famous person onto his show. And for the second one? I could see it happening if Chris wasn't inherently sexist." Taylor chuckled at Conor's deduction but stopped suddenly. Conor quirked an eyebrow at her so she made to comment on what he said but was stopped as another figure was flying out to join the rising number of contestants.

The figure was female. She had a clean face free of any pimples or freckles, crystal blue eyes, and flowing scarlet hair that reached down to her mid back. She had a curvaceous body with C-cup breasts. She wore a red corset along with black leggings and purple high boots. She also wore a scarlet scarf around her neck. Taylor and Conor both watched as she landed in the water. They both looked at eachother, Rebecca was still buy getting me towels for Griff and everyone else seemed to either be milling amongst themselves or ignoring the new arrive. They both sighed. After they removed the earphones Taylor put her Ipod back into her pocket and the two walked towards the edge of the port. They watched the bubbles worriedly, hoping that she would rise to the top. Conor walked forward with the intent of possibly entering the water but ended up simply staring as the figure reached her head above the water and gasped. His eyes widened at the sight of her close up. He turned around and met Taylor's eyes.

"Well, it seems that you were right and I was wrong. I take no shame in that." Taylor rolled her eyes while both of them helped the 22nd contestant out of the water. One all fours she panted a bit before rising to eye level.

"Thanks! I thought I was gonna drown their." Conor and Taylor both nodded

"No problem. Pretty sure that somebody would have jumped in and saved you, so it wasn't an issue." Before the new contestant could say anymore Chris intervened.

"Of course, it helps that drowning is literally the most boring way to die EVER! No TV Ratings can come from drowning. Also, The Seductive Aristocrat, Valerie Olivia Lovelock." Valerie rolled her eyes at Chris' lack of concern for her well being.

"Let me guess, you've had experience with that haven't you?" Chris gave a smirk and shrug.

"I refuse to answer that question on live television. Anyway, with you we just have two new contestants that need to show up. And said contestants will be arriving in about fifteen seconds."

"WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!"

"Make that five seconds."

The first figure was a male with brown hair which had blonde highlights that reached down to his scalp. His hair was styled in a neat fashion with the bangs gelled to the left, and neatly combed hair in the back with some small spikes. He had round eyes- his left eye was teal and his right eye was a blueish gray. He was muscular at around 6'0". He had straight, pearly white teeth, and a normal looking nose. He was White, and had Caucasian-Pale skin (with a slight tan.) He wore blue jeans, an orange hoodie from his latest movie (Terminal Payback 6: Battle of Honor) with the number 01 on the back in dark red (almost like it was written in blood) over a green t-shirt, white socks, and red and black sneakers. He had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of a green and orange spiral baseball cap, blue fingerless gloves with a red lightning bolt on each, a dark purple bandana wrapped around his right arm, a shark tooth necklace, a yellow leather wristband with fake spikes on his right wrist and a gray digital watch on his left wrist. He had a black leather belt with tools. He also wore a bandage wrap with a blood stain on his upper right arm. His look screamed serenity and prestige. Which made it all the more hilarious how frazzled he looked at falling out of the air.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-OOOOH!" Chris doubled over in laughter as the new contestant did the most Tyler's faceplant onto the port before splashing back into the water. Valerie, Conor and Taylor all winced in unison. They could all agree that no one, except for maybe Chris, deserved that type of pain.

"Ooooooh. Oh. That's just too good. I'm surprised his face didn't break the port. Hahahahahaha." Everyone gave Chris a disgusted look. "Pft. Whatever, glare at me all you like. You do realize that he's probably drowning right?" Conor reacted first and jumped into the water. Chris gave an amused smile. "30 bucks says that they don't make it." Both Taylor and Valerie decided to ignore him in favor of staring at the sky...oh now. Chris' eyes widened before he looked up in response as well. The figure they all saw was a female as well.

She was African-Canadian, and on the shorter side, about 5'4. She had sweet caramel-colored skin and a pear-shaped body - small bust and waist but large hips. Almond-shaped light brown eyes, a button nose and thin, but full pink lips decorated her circular face. Her nails had small bite marks on them. Her hair was naturally curly but also messy falling just past her shoulders; her roots are dark brown, disrupting the dyed honey blonde of the rest of her hair. She wore an aqua knitted halter crop top, high waisted ripped denim shorts, and white converses. Unlike her fellow new contestant it seems that she wouldn't be in need of a new pair of clothes as instead of landing in the water she bounced off port and into the sand face first while doing a flip in the progress.

"Hahahahahaha. That's even better." Chris laughed even more before Conor came up with the male contestant in her arms. He dragged him on the edge of the port before turning him onto his back. He motioned for everyone to stay back.

"Hold up!" He then put his ear close to the contestants mouth. "He's breathing! We're good." Taylor gave a big whoop at that whole Valerie gave a partially disappointed sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Absolutely sure."

"Yep."

"As in, there is absolutely no need for CPR sure?"

"At this point I'm pretty sure if you tried to give him CPR you'd make it worse." Conor's tone had gone from patient, to amused, to irritated in a matter of moments. Valerie shrugged before giving a wink towards Conor himself.

"Would it make things worse if I gave YOU CPR?" Conor's eyes widened and he fumbled over his words which caused Valerie's smile to grow.

"Um, well….."

"Stop. As much as I would LOVE to watch this flirting unfold we don't really have much time for it. This is Will Roberts, The 'Normal' Rich Actor and Mackenzie Campbell, The Analytic Socialite. " Chris gestured towards the two knocked out contestants. Valerie's eyes widened as she turned towards Chris.

"Wait, do you mean, THE Will Roberts? Number 1 Actor under 21 in the world who's starring in Terminal Payback 6: Battle of Honor Will Roberts?" Chris rolled his eyes at all the attention this Will kid was getting. Right when he was about to answer the Total Drama theme song played. All the contestants looked around in confusion until Chris pulled out his phone. He flicked it over with casual boredom and read the message. It transformed his boredom to start shock.

* * *

"They! Did! WHAAAAAT!?"

"Holy sh*t."

"WTF is that?"

"Why are you here?"

"What's going on!?"

Devon, Gabe, Saya and Lindsay all directed there question at a blond adult figure plastered in her signature red dress that fell all the way down to her knees. She wore circular red earrings and red high top heels. She was currently looking and typing on a phone in her hand before looking up at all the contestants before her. She sighed.

"Of course I'd be paired up with a bunch of annoying kids." Blainley said in a dull, matter of fact tone.

* * *

 _ **So? How were your thoughts on the new chapter? I feel the ending was a bit rushed but I wanted to get it out as soon as I possibly could and I liked the cliffhanger. I have a couple of questions for the week. The first one being that now that we have a faint idea of the whole cast(some of them didn't get as much screen time because I'm a tease) who do you think is most likely to be eliminated first and why? Also, do you like the way I portray Chris? I'm trying to make clear distinction between someone like him and Blaineley who just showed up at the end of the chapter so I wanted to get your thoughts. Is he funny with his obsession with ratings or just annoying? Either way, post a review about your thoughts on the chapter, criticism is greatly appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6-Arid Island Part 3

Total Drama Survival Age Chapter 1: Arid Island Part 3

 _I just wanna say that the overwhelming support for the first part of Arid island is entirely appreciated. It just gave me even more motivation to try and get these out on a semi weekly basis. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long this chapter took but I had SAT practice and have been busy with my internships. I also hit a little writer's block and decided to make this chapter smaller than usual. Hope you still enjoy!_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Dram-" Chris' introduction is prematurely interrupted by a shouting contest between a certain broadcaster and a now irritated tomboy.

"What was that?" Dalphyna screeched in absolute fury. Sadye winced for a moment before shaking her head and turning a steeled gaze into Dalphyna.

"I said that you need to back off or else I'm make you. You keep glaring at Rebecca as if it's her fault. It was an accident!" Many of the contestants threw odd glances at Rebecca, as they hadn't seen what happened on her arrival.

"Why don't you-"

"Shut up?! Great idea. Glad I thought of it. Now zip it unless you want me to eliminate all of you RIGHT NOW!" Everyone stayed quiet which caused Chris to smile in delight. "That's better. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL! DRAMA! SURVIVAL AGE! Last time our last contestants arrived, in irritating fashion, to our wonderful little island." Chris gestured and the camera spread to show that he was on top of the Confessional outhouse, which was surprisingly sturdy, with all the other contestant looking up at him. The island behind had a simple brand of green trees with little to no variety.

"It's a great island. I know. I know. Anyway, now that all of the contestants are here it's time for me to throw out a BOMBSHELL! Are you ready?!" Chris was met with a strangled silence. He pouted before giving a shrug. " Chef! Drumroll please!?" All the contestants turned their heads to the right to see Chef wearing a...musicians outfit? Hanging from his chest was a giant drum and he had two batons, one for each hand which he periodically banged on the giant drum in a half hearted fashion.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chris narrowed his eyes at Chef.

"With that performance it's a wonder that I even pay you at ALL!" Chef glared harshly at Chris.

"You don't." Chris blinks at Chef's sardonic reply and opened his mouth, as if to retort before looking at the camera and promptly shutting up. He shooed Chef away which caused him to roll his eyes and walk off screen.

"Back to the important stuff, I'm sure all of you are wondering about how this competition is gonna go. Are there gonna be idols like Revenge of the Island or a singing requirement like Total Drama World Tour? Those are some of the questions going through your mind, correct." Most of the contestants gave reluctant nods while some simply didn't care.

"Well luckily for most of you and our viewing audience you don't have to sing." Many gave a sigh of relief at this realization. "However, one aspect of Total Drama World Tour is going to stay. We're having a grand total of not 1, not 2 but three teams this season! But, that's not all. This season we are going to remove one of the most integral parts of Total Drama history just for fun! This season, there will be NO MERGE!" Chris smiled sadistically while all the contestants had different reactions. Some just gave shrugged while others went wide eyed and started to curse. "Now now now. I get it, you're all confused and amazed at my brilliance." Numerous contestants rolled their eyes at Chris. "But, for those that aren't as much of a genius as I am here are some rules so you can understand. Today's challenge is simple, you're goal is to find one of the three teams. Each of them are located somewhere in that forest area. The way you join is that you must get to one of the team campuses before the captains of the teams accept eight members. If they have eight members than TOOO BAD! You gotta go search for another team and hope they aren't full of members."

Many of the contestants groaned at what seemed like a very boring challenge. "Shut it! There are no other rules, the challenge will last for 3 hours. If you haven't been accepted by a team at that point….yeah. That's kinda pathetic. And you'll be eliminated. Would suck to be on the team that has only seven members to start." Zane raised his hand, causing Chris to roll his eyes before giving off a groan. "Yes, Zane?" Zane raised a single eyebrow at Chris' response before asking his question(s).

"If we don't have a merge than how will we decide who gets the cool 5 Million? Who exactly are these 'team captains'? And, most importantly, where is all of our stuff?" Many of the contestants started murmuring, some of them commending Zane on such smart questions. Chris' eyebrow twitched and he stomped on the confessional, shaking it and causing everyone to stay silent.

"The names for the 3 teams are Team Topher, Team Don and Team Blainley. If you don't know who those people are…..well than you've been living under a rug for the past five years. Your stuff will be delivered to your team grounds by helicopter a couple minutes after you get accepted onto a team. Or you get eliminated, whichever comes first. And as for the cool 5 mill? That's completely dependant on YOUR TEAM!" Conor blinked.

"What does that exactly mean?" Chris rubbed his eyes in exasperation before responding.

"It meeaaaaaaaanssssss, that the objective of each team is to win all the challenges so that the other two teams eventually vote off all their members. When there is one team left than the remaining members of that team will take a vote. They will either choose the option to share the money with the rest of their team equally or to betray them and compete for the whole 5 million dollar prize. Oh, and EVERY member of the last team has to vote to share the money for that choice to go through. If just one of your teammates betrays you in the end….well….let's just say I have an amazing backup plan whe- I mean, if that happens." Everyone's eyes involuntarily wandered. They gazed warily at one another dozen's of thoughts swirling in their mind, with only one common denominator.

 _Who can I trust?_ Everyone thought, creating an atmosphere of awkward tension. Chris smirked at the scene before laughing.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be a great season!"

* * *

 ***Theme Song***

 **(Question: Should I write out the Theme Song scenes for this season? I'm thinking about it but wanna get your thoughts.)**

* * *

 _ **(Will and Mackenzie):**_

While every other contestant split into pairs or groups there was one contestant who immediately started walking into the forest area. Will was currently rubbing his chin in anger while muttering to himself. He winced, both in pain from his sore jaw line and in embarrassment at what had happened. He tried to shake the pain away but stopped at the sound of a bush rustling. In a swift motion he turned around and brought his hands into a fighting position, expecting a small animal but blinked at the person if front of him holding there hands out in mercy and fear.

"Oh. It's you." Mackenzie frowned at Will's cold tone. She clutched her head

"Well hello to you to." Will rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the forest. Mackenzie sighed before making to follow him. "Hey, hold up. Sorry that I was a bit snappish. I did-" She was going to continue but Will held his hand up and glanced back at her.

"Look...Mackenzie is it?" Mackenzie nodded. "I'm sure you're a 'nice' girl, but I don't want to talk with you, I have no intention of talking with you and I don't need to talk with you. So don't assume that I'm going to do so." Mackenzie's jaw dropped at how standoffish and crash Will was.

"Well Drew," Will raised an eyebrow at the use of his stage name for his movie Terminal Payback. "I don't know if you're aware or not but everyone's going in pairs of twos or threes. So I thought it would be beneficial if we went together." Will rolled his eyes at her logic.

"I work best alone. Besides, I don't hang out with fangirls." With that last insult he turned his back on her and left.

* * *

 _ **(Taylor and Valerie):**_

"So, what do you two think?" Taylor glanced at Valerie. The two had been walking through the forest for a couple minutes now. Taylor had tried to go with Conor but he had told her that he had something important to do. Confused, but respectful of his wishes Taylor had asked Valerie to pair with her, They had gotten along fairly well but Taylor couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive towards Valerie. Now she knew why.

"You want to flirt with the every guy on the show? That's your strategy? Seriously? So you're gonna be the female Alejandro?" Valerie shivered in disgust and swiftly shook her head.

"NO! Alejandro was a lecherous prick. He got what was coming to him in the TDWT finale. Perfect Karma." Taylor shrugged in response.

"Maybe. Anyway, I don't think that's going to really work here. Everyone has SEEN the previous seasons. They'll know if you try to manipulate them." Valerie gave Taylor a small glare in which Taylor held her hands out in the gesture of innocence. "Hey, I'm just trying to take what you said seriously."

"I'm not gonna manipulate anyone. That's not my style. I'm just going to give the quick shake of the hips and a wink to our competitors. If one of them develops a crush on me than it may distract them." Taylor unconsciously shifted her gaze to Valerie's large...proportions before looking away and pouting.

"Well Valerie. It's safe to say you have a LOT of experience distracting people." Taylor's eyes widened at her own lack of tact but Valerie just gave an amused snort.

"Val, Taylor. You can call me Val. And yes, yes I do. It's part of my charm. Just because they look doesn't me they can touch." Taylor smiled at Valerie's statement. Her smile became stiff at Valerie's next comment. "Though I may have to reconsider for that Conor guy. He was kinda cute."

"Yeah…" Valerie stared intensely at Taylor which caused her to trail off from whatever comment she was about to make. "What?" Valerie shrugged with a smirk.

"Nothing."

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **And a friendemy was born! **)**

 _ **Valerie Olivia Lovelock:**_ "Hmn. This may get interesting. Looks like I've made myself a friendemy when it comes to Taylor. I like the girl but I can tell than whenever I mention Conor she starts to shut down. I'll avoid it for now but I'm not gonna give him up too easily.

 _ **Conor Fox:**_ "For those wondering, I really wish I went with Taylor. I decided that I should try and make some more allies. However…."

* * *

 _ **(Zane, Conor and Dalphyna):**_

"And ANOTHER thing! Who does Chris think he is? He can't tell me to shut up. I'm the big star of this show!" Zane gave off an automatic nod without even looking to the right in Dalphyna's direction. He simply moved a stray tree branch out of his way. Conor on the other hand couldn't help but release a groan as he walked a couple of paces behind the duo. Dalphyna, predictably ignored him. Conor's eye twitched before he made his first comment.

"You do know that we are all 'stars' of the show, right?" Dalphyna turned around to glare at Conor while Zane gave a weak, nearly imperceptible sigh. _Here we go again._ He thought in annoyance. Dalphyna huffed incredulously.

"Pft. You, a star? Please. I was the first contestant on this season which means that I'm the star." Conor blinked at her.

"By your logic, Beth was the star of Total Drama Island. And we ALL know that isn't true." Dalphyna's cheeks burned at the comparison of her to that geek. Zane turned his head away to hide his smile.

"I'm nothing like that braces wearing abomination!" Conor rolled his eyes before facepalming.

"Yeah, I can clearly see that." Conor stated before muttering just loud enough so that Dalphyna and Zane could hear him. "You're a lot worse." Dalphyna glared at him with severe disdain before turning to Zane.

"Did you hear what he said?" Zane put on a blank face and shook his head as if he was coming out of a daze.

"No." He lied with perfect execution. "I was busy watching an exquisite beauty. I apologize for my ignorance." Dalphyna's frown disappeared at Zane's flattery. She refrained from squealing in glee and instead chose to jump into him and wrap her arms around his neck before smothering him with her 'valued' attention. Zane gave her a deceptive smile while Conor just shook his head and followed.

"This is gonna be a long three hours."

* * *

 **Confessional Camera:  
(Note: **Beth is better than Dalphyna…...actually. Everyone is better than Dalphyna. **)**

 _ **Conor Fox:**_ "...Yeah. Those two are annoying. Zane is probably a decent guy but as long as he's hanging out with someone like Dalphyna then I'm probably gonna have to avoid him. The only reason I stuck around in the first place was because the more eyes, the easier it would be to find a team campus. "

 _ **Zane Duke Kyles:**_ Bangs his head on the door in irritation. "It hasn't even been a day and I'm pretty sure that Dalphyna is possibly the most annoying person I've ever dealt with. But, she's worth it. With her on my side I have the perfect meat shield for any votes coming my way. All I got to do is keep a sense of tranquility with the other contestants and act sad when she's eliminated. They'll eat that act right up."

* * *

 _ **(Damian,Jerry and June):**_

Damian sighed. He was doing a lot of them as of late, but not without good reason. Currently he was walking through the forest in an uncomfortable silence. He led the pack with a bored yet intimidating prance. June was silently following along with an awkward aura while Jerry skipped. In the past forty five minutes they had went from dangerously loud shouting to polite conversation to silence to embarrassing displays of stuttering back to silence. To be quite honest it was a confusing time for all three of the contestants involved. In an attempt to break the tension Jerry started to 'beatbox.' Which was him making a bunch of weird noises in an attempt to sound cool. Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance while June began to chuckle at Jerry's actions.

"Stop that!" Damian snapped which caused Jerry to shut his mouth and June to flinch. Damian gave off another sigh before addressing the two. "Sorry, I just wanna find one of the team campuses soon. I have no intention of losing this early." Jerry shrugged.

"No PROBLEM!" Damian put his hands over his ears at Jerry's jump in volume before glaring at him. He gave off a sheepish look.

"Sorry mAn. I cAn'T ConTROl MYSelF!" Damian facepalmed at Jerry's randomness.

Jerry's eye twitched. "Look, if you find me so annoying than why'd you ask us to come with you?!" Damian glanced at him.

"I didn't. You two started following me. Though I have no idea why considering neither of you have anything to say." Jerry winced at the accusing tone that laced Damian's voice. He started to voice his thoughts only for June to interrupt.

"I-ii-i-i-i-i-i-I followed…...because you two are the only contestants I've spoken to." Damian and Jerry gave her blank glances which did nothing to help her anxiety. 'What?"

"You didn't stutter." Both Damian and Jerry pointed out. June's eyes widened in shock and she continued on to stutter some unintelligible comments on making new friends. The two sighed and continue on there way with her falling behind.

* * *

 _ **(Mackenzie, ? and ?):**_

Mackenzie was currently hanging his head down in a crestfallen position. It had been around a hour since the challenge had started and she hadn't met anyone else during that time. She was trudging along through the forest without any real awareness of her surroundings. "Fangirl? FANGIRL?! I don't even like his movies for crying out loud!" She continued to prance forward until a new voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Whose movies are we talking about here?" Griff appeared next to Mackenzie as if he had been there the entire time. This caused Mackenzie to shout and backpedal in surprise.

"Um….where did you come from." Griff just stared at her.

"I've been here for a couple minutes now." Mackenzie stared at him and was about to comment on how that made no sense when Griff gave a kind, yet entertained laugh. "Kidding. I've been walking around this area for a bit and saw you. Got a little bored and decided to meet up with you. Hope it wasn't a problem." Mackenzie gave Griff a pleasant smile.

"Thanks. And to answer your question I was talking about that jerk Will Roberts. He called me a fangirl." She rolled her eyes at the memory while Griff's eyes widened.

"Will Roberts? THE Will Roberts? He's a part of this game?" Mackenzie blinked.

"Yeah. Didn't you notice him?" Griff scratched his head.

"Was he the knocked out contestant that didn't wake up till Chris started to talking?" Mackenzie nodded and Griff's mouth opened up in shock. "Really? NO WAY! I wish I could have talked with him, maybe get some acting tips." Mackenzie scoffed.

"Eh. No real reason for you to do that. His acting isn't all it's cracked to be."

"I resent that!" Mackenzie and Griff both looked up and saw the subject of their discussion seated on a tree branch.

"...how long have you been sitting there?" Will shrugged.

"Since the beginning. Didn't hear what you were muttering about, though you may wanna stop talking to yourself. It presents a bad image." His voice was filled with a sardonic tone. Mackenzie's eyes twitched before she took a deep breath and exhale. While she did this Griff decided to ask an all important question.

"Why are you up there?" Mackenzie glanced at him before looking at Will. They stared at him as he rubbed his chin in mock thought. Mackenzie got impatient enough to the point where she started tapping her foot on the soft dirt, which caused Will to smile at her. Mackenzie opened her mouth, filled with the intent to absolutely tear into Will before a deep growl rumbled through the treeline Both Mackenzie and Griff froze before slowly, almost comically, turning around. They froze at the mere sight of the beast before them, silence completely dominated the scene until a certain voice ruined it.

"That's, why I'm up here."

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! This chapter is a bit more fillerly because it doesn't really have that much development for the long term stories of the series so far but it is starting the specific relationships between certain characters. Which is vital for the future. Also, there is a HUGE hint about a potential first boot hidden in here. It'll be interesting to see if anyone finds it. Who do you guys hope becomes a team? Post a review about your thoughts on the chapter, criticism is greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
